


CoverArt for Christmas with the Grangers

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Christmas with the Grangers by StrongHermione<br/>"When Draco Malfoy has a change of heart, he must be hidden for his safety.  Dumbledore relies on Hermione's proven discretion and her innate goodness to help the Order with their newest member.  Will these two combatants have a happy Christmas?"--description from TMB</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Christmas with the Grangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrongHermione](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StrongHermione).
  * Inspired by [Christmas with the Grangers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16753) by StrongHermione. 



[ Christmas with the Grangers, by StrongHermione](http://themaplebookshelf.com/Literati/viewstory.php?sid=447)  


**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
